Oops
by Hannyski
Summary: COMPLETE Joanie's party changed things between the 3 best friends. Can the deepest wounds ever be healed? mXo, T rated.
1. Chapter 1

Well most authors seem to do one of these top things, so I figured I would do one. This is an currently incomplete Moliver fanfic, I doubt its very good but writing a fanfiction was actually a very interesting thing. Even if this doesn't get many reviews, I'll probably continue writing this. I warn you already, it's a little cliched, but isn't all of Hannah Montana? Thanks for opening it anyway, and please review it if you want to. Plus I'm a rubbish proofreader.

* * *

It was an oddly cloudy night, the night of Joanie Polumbo's Sweet 16/End Of The School Year blowout party. Miley Stewart, and her two best friends Lilly Truscott and Oliver Oken(hand in hand), stood on Joanie's doorstep, ringing the doorbell, its monotonic buzz shrieking impatiently into the strangely damp air. After a short delay, a flushed looking Joanie opened the door, holding a plastic cup full of blue liquid and smiling good naturedly at Oliver and Lilly(Oliver was her ex-boyfriend, but now he was dating Lilly, she was over him) and acknowledging Miley – the two had never got along. She stepped aside to let them through, and a swell of music greeted their ears, too loud to identify. Diving into the throng of dancing teens, Lilly and Oliver quickly scanned the room for someone to set Miley up with. Spotting Gabe Lamotti alone by the punchbowl, emptying a clear substance from a flask into it, they turned to point Miley in his direction. Seeing Miley's dark brown hair and red dress disappearing up the stairs, Lilly raised her eyebrows. "Hey, Olliepop, you used to date P-Bo – what's up there?" Lilly turned to Oliver. Oliver scratched his chin and scrutinized the stairwell.

"Well, a bathroom, a bedroom, and a den. But the coolest place in this house is the basement, that's where its a-aa-aa! Lilly, let go of my arm!" Dragging a grumbling Oliver up the winding staircase, Lilly glanced around at the party. It was getting quite wild – she thought about her own Sweet 16 celebration…

_I still remember how it felt when Hannah Montana showed up at my birthday party instead of plain old Miley – Miley had helped me plan this party, my special day. But the spotlight was swiped from me again… it was just like the Hannah Montana song Spotlight, actually. "Can I have your attention, look in my direction" I love Miley, but that was hard on our friendship. Jealousy burned subtly in the pit of my stomach at Hannah's perfect life, at Joanie's perfect party – then I looked into Oliver's eyes and realised that my relationship was perfect – what more did I need?_

Miley pushed open the door of Joanie's den, where a group of people were playing 7 minutes in heaven. (**A/N – I know. How unoriginal :P) **Scanning the dimly lit room, she spotted Dex. She had a massive crush on him but after the disaster where she lost her voice and Lilly and Oliver stepped in, he had fallen off her radar. "Hey! Miley! Come join us!" A male voice called her. "Well.. okay!" Miley smirked as she realised there was space to sit next to Dex. He gave her an incomprehensible look and passed her a plastic cup full of the same blue liquid Joanie was consuming. Miley shrugged and tasted it. She swallowed it and then coughed, pulling a face. "That is NOT punch!" She cried at Dex. "Why? Can't you handle it, Miley?" Dex smiled, a little smarmily. Miley's face fell – why was seemingly sweet, cute Dex acting like a jerk? Miley then spotted Lilly and Oliver entering the room, arms linked. "We'll play!" Oliver said. Lilly squeezed his arm a little tighter. "Don't worry Lillypop – I'll get us in that closet – I'm a master at spinning the bottle, okay?"

Exactly 21 minutes later the bottle landed on Oliver. He reached out and spun the bottle, just as someone slammed the door to the den, distracting him as a snatch of Burnin' Up by the Jonas Brothers blared into the room. The bottle spun past Lilly once, twice and then it began to slow down. Lilly's eyes widened as it passed her a third time and stopped on Miley. Miley and Oliver locked eyes and simultaneously gasped. "Well, off you go!" Oliver and Miley were hustled into the sparsely filled closet. The last thing they saw was Lilly's infuriated face, tears of anger and hurt smouldering in her eyes.

Oliver sat down on the fluffy yet old carpet, his legs bent slightly. Miley stood in the corner, twiddling a scarf in her hand that hadn't been removed from this closet. There were also a couple of bags scattered on the floor so Miley was careful not to tread on them with her black high heels. "Are those Hannah Montana's?" Oliver asked, looking at the shoes. "… yes… I thought I'd wear them tonight – special occasion and all that. How do you know?" Oliver felt his cheeks getting hot in the darkness of the closet and stared fixtatedly at the chink of light shining under the door and enlightening miley's shoes. "You wore them on the Best Of Both Worlds tour in Pheonix – it was when I hid in your drum." Miley sighed. "I wish I could harness some of the Hannah Montana magic that's in these shoes to let Dex forget about the whole 'plant one on her right now' fiasco – thanks for that by the way!" Miley poked him with her foot. "Wonder what he'd say if Hannah came tonight!" She shivered at the thought of attending another Sweet 16 as her celebrity alter ego. "Well obviously nobody could resist Hannah, I mean I'm completely in love with her." Oliver stopped midsentence. He always got his tenses jumbled. "I was completely in love with her;" He corrected. "But Miley is just as beautiful, if not more." He mumbled shyly. Miley prodded him with her foot again. "Shut up! You know that's not true!" She cried indignantly.

Oliver was about to protest when Miley shifted positions. "Ow! Miley, you're on my hand!" She moved her feet but found the other one was caught in a bag. Stumbling in the darkness, she landed astride Oliver. "Oops." She giggled. "Miley..." The simple words tumbled from Oliver's lips. This was dangerous territory. He found his hand reaching to brush her fringe out of her eyes of its own accord and cursed it for using the cheesy move on his girlfriends best friend. His hand rested limply on her cheek, running his thumb over the poster-child perfect skin. Suddenly his lips were on hers roughly. Her hands tangling in his hair, her eyelids fluttering closed and the closet suddenly seeming closer to heaven than ever. All thoughts of Lilly vanished from the closet; as Oliver wrapped his arms around Miley's waist, a moan escaped his lips - a silent guilty needle thrust through his heart. "Miles-" He turned his head away and Miley gasped for breath. She felt hot tears sliding down her cheeks. "I can't believe- that was- I can't… how could we?" Oliver ran his fingers through his tousled hair, realising Miley was still sitting on top of him. "God, Miley!" He pulled her face to his gently, resting his forehead on hers.

_Miley's breath was hot on my face as it mingled with mine, her eyes closed. I touched her face again, the familiar face I had spent most of my pubescent life fantasising about, until the day I found out Hannah Montana was my dorky, beautiful best friend. The day was fresh in my memory. After the painstakingly awkward conversation, I had gone home to my room, plastered with photos of Hannah Montana, and began to tear them down. I put them in a box beneath my bed, and all my Hannah feelings in a metaphorical box at the back of my mind, duct taping them both. As I slid the box under my bed, I found a crumpled photo of me and Miley and pulled it out, smoothing it down and putting it in an empty photo frame (once containing a Hannah-eyebrow collage). Now that we were here, in the closet, the duct tape had been spliced and the feelings had exploded, filling my mind with one word. Miley. I kissed her again, I couldn't control it. The blood bubbled in my lips as I ran my fingers through her beautiful hair. I remembered the days where I wanted to shampoo her blonde hair and smiled into the kiss. Then the fantasy shattered with two words, 7 letters._

"TIME'S UP!" The door swung open, and a camera flashed. As reality settled upon them and they turned to the gawking room, both their eyes simultaneously fell on the stunned face of Lilly Truscott as lightning broke outside the window.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again guys! This one is a lot shorter and a bit rushed because I might not be on this weekend and I wanted to upload something else. Thank you for your kind words **If You Can. **I felt guilty about Lilly, so I added in some lackson potential at the end of the chapter. Review it if you want, nothing can stop me from inevitably continuing this! I already know where I'm going with it. Now, without further adoodoo...

* * *

Lilly blinked her wide eyes, turned on her heel and ran out of the room. "Lilly!" Miley disentangled herself from Oliver, threw him a wild look and then uneasily pursued Lilly, stumbling on her heels. "Lilly! Wait! Where are you going? You're sleeping at mine tonight, remember? Just let me explain!" Lilly slowed, and turned to Miley, furiously blinking away tears. "Miley Ray Stewart, there is NOTHING you could say that could explain away this one. I'll find someone else's house to sleep at, just – just don't talk to me anymore, okay? I can't… I can't handle this right now." She slammed out of the front door that they had approached so happily just under an hour before, and stepped into the rain, letting it seep over her and fuse with her tears, mascara running the marathon down her cheeks.

Oliver sat on the floor of the closet, his body anaesthetized. He could still taste Miley's cherry lipgloss, and his fingers itched to touch her silky skin again. "Get out of there, Womanizer, and let someone else have a go!" A voice called. Someone grabbed his shirt. Oliver let himself be hustled from the closet, breathing heavily and glancing around the room, his eyes startled and distressed. Thunder crashed heavily outside, awakening him from his dazed state.

_I had just kissed Miley. I, Oliver Oken, had just kissed my best friend, Miley. In a closet. Woah. That was so… it just wasn't like kissing Lilly. When I kissed Lilly, I felt warm, but when I kissed Miley – my every nerve ending was on fire, even when I first kissed Lilly at that beach party I had never felt that way. Well, I had felt that way once before. When I loved Hannah Montana, and I chased her stupid limo across town, and she let a dog kiss my hand. Woah. I wonder if I could get arrested for that. And ohmy! I had kissed __**Hannah Montana! **__That is quite an achievement… Goddamnit! I shouldn't be thinking about Miley right now. I should be thinking about __**LILLY. **__Lilly didn't deserve this; it was all my stupid idea to come to this party, and my idea to play this game. Miley stumbled up to me, disoriented and tearful._

"Oliver, Oliver, she's gone, she's gone!" Miley sobbed, teetering dangerously on her heels. Oliver didn't know what to do. He hesitated and then put an awkward arm around Miley. "Sshushush, it's okay!" Miley broke down, flinching away from his arm. "It's not okay Oliver. I doubt its ever going to **be **okay, ever again! We can't bounce back from this, this was so awful!" Oliver faltered and then took a deep breath. "Miles, look at me." He grazed his fingers lightly over her chin to draw her face closer to his, staring deeply into her sea-blue eyes, glittering with tears. "Miley, I promise you it's gonna be okay, you know Lilly can't stay mad at us." He kissed her forehead, sending sparks shooting up and down Miley's body.

_The electric current running through me as he pressed his lips to my forehead was instantaious, buzzing in my veins like the lightning striking outside. A faint voice at the back of my mind was screaming Lilly's name but it was drowned by another name. Oliver. Every inch of my being was aching for him, as he stood nervously, centimetres away. I wrapped my arms around his familiar form instinctively._

"Come on Miles, It's late. I'll walk you home."

**

* * *

A/N: The guilt is killing me! Poor Lilly. Enter… LACKSON! :D Well, after this the story gets a bit rambling, sorry I may go back to this chapter and change it later :D ps: I have *no* idea how to spell Oken. I hope it's Oken. It could be Oaken. Or Okean? What do I know, they never show it on the screen. Oh wait they do.  
**

* * *

Lilly sat on the beach outside Rico's, shivering in the rain. Her parents were out of town, and she didn't know where else to go, but as the rain drenched her, her body became as numb as her heart. Jackson was walking his date, Becky, home when he saw his sister's best friend silouhetted against the shadows of the windswept beach. "Hey, you can walk back from here, can't you?" He dropped Becky's hand like a stone, and handed her umbrella back to her. "Had a great time. I'll call you." He said dully, before running across the ever growing barrage of rain, removing his jacket in the process. When he reached Lilly he put it across her shoulders. "Lilly… what are you doing here?" He pulled out a stool and sat next to her. She leant her head on her shoulder, and Jackson stroked her hair obligingly. "The bottle landed on Miley, and the door opened, and Oliver was under her, and the punch was spiked, and I got wet, and now everything's ruined!" Her words became more jumbled and the pitch of her voice went through the roof. Jackson shushed her. "Come on, let's go to mine…" Lilly shook her head defiantly, but allowed him to steer her up the beach to his house, the storm still crashing on like a rock band returning for an unwelcome encore.


	3. Chapter 3

OMG you guys i am so sorry i forgot i started this story. and then i lost the internet. so i had to upload it all weird like. sorry for the delay and the plotline is going downhill D: ah well. xoxo

* * *

The rain raged on, the onslaught of freezing water slashing against Miley and Oliver as they battled their way up the boardwalk to Miley's house. They huddled together, each telling themselves that it was just because it was so cold, but subconsciously revelling in the contact it brought. As they approached Miley's door, Oliver raked his fingers through his wet hair anxiously.

_Say it. Say it now, you idiot. Just tell her. What's holding you back? She's gonna go into that house, and tomorrow morning she's gonna wake up and smell the coffee percolating. I mean,I'm me. And she's Miley. Woah, way to go Captain Declare-The-Obvious. This is a huge step. Okay, Oliver. Deep Breath. And exhale. Inhale again, dammit! When did this become so difficult? Wait, I know the answer to that question. It became so difficult when I kissed my girlfriend's best friend in a closet. Duh._

Oliver turned to Miley as they reached the sheltered area outside the door to her house. "Miley, tonight was-" "- a huge mistake?" She cut in over him, her eyebrows furrowing under her fringe. "No. It was… it was the best night of my life, I guess." The words spilled out of Oliver's lips and he wanted to grab them back as they lingered in the air for a solid minute. Miley's eyes widened, and her insides uncoiled like a spring, as she threw her arms around Oliver and their lips collided violently once again, completely unaware of Lilly and Jackson slowly approaching the same door, the thunder drowning out their trudging steps up the driveway.

"Oh. **Now** I get it." Jackson blinked as he connected the two figures entwined in the porch to Lilly's hysterical tears, and put his arm around Lilly, intending to steer her away before she saw them through her waterlogged eyes. But inevitably, she looked up and walked determinedly towards the pair. "Uh oh…." Jackson muttered under his breath, and then coughed loudly. "Ahe-he-hum!" They jumped apart quickly and Lilly fixed them with a cold stare, opening her mouth in preperation to shout expletives, but Jackson grabbed her arm and yanked her into the house, grabbing a box of toffee-o cereal as he dragged Lilly up the stairs. "You can sleep in my room." He said decisively. Lilly shook her head. "Jackson, I'm not that upset anymore. Okay yes I am. That's a lie. Truth be told, your room is a hellhole!" Jackson opened the door to reveal a spotlessly clean room, smelling not of boy but of Febreze Fabric Softener and fresh flowers. "Aunt Dolly was here last week…" He said, gesturing at the empty floor – which was actually a pastel blue.

_As I stood in Jackson's room, I forgot for a moment why I was here, and embraced him tightly. I felt his arms loiter in midair before he placed them around me and squeezed. I yawned involuntarily – it had been a long day. Before I could gather my thoughts and thank Jackson, he had lifted me up and helped me tumble into his soft bed. As he attempted to disentangle his arms from around me, I caught his wrist. "Stay with me…" I murmered. He blinked, but climbed into the bed next to me and wrapped his warm arms around me as I dozed off into a dreamless sleep._

Miley and Oliver sat on opposite ends of the Stewart's lounger in glum silence. After 10 minutes of staring at the concrete, Miley jumped to her feet. "Oliver. Wanna get out of here?" She pulled him to his feet and clasped his hand tightly. "And go where…? To the beach?" Oliver's fingers closed around Miley's firmly, as he ran his thumb over hers. "I was thinking more like, to London. Spain. Italy. Uruguay, for crying out loud!" Miley pulled out her phone. "Hello, is this Joseph Airlines? Hi, It's Hannah. Yes way. I'll be needing my private jet asap, and no flying me to Tennessee this time." She dropped Oliver's hand and walked into the house, talking a mile a minute to her Sidekick. Oliver shook his wet hair like a dog after a bath. "…What just happened?" He asked himself, stepping into the Stewart's living room warily.

"What do you mean I need parental consent? Daddy'll never let me go!" Miley used her best spoilt-superstar voice as she paced the room. "Fine! You'll never work in this town again, fool! Oh… oh… yeah. Sure." She closed her phone angrily. "Guess we'll be driving off into the sunset then." She shrugged. "Let's go right now!" Oliver caught her as she attempted to barrel out the door. "Miles, we can't just up and leave. I mean, what about-" "-School? We just broke up for the summer. We're practically adults. Please, Oliver?" She looked deeply into his eyes. "Okay. Let's do this!" They mutually smirked at the Hannah Montana reference as they stumbled into Miley's car, turning the radio up loud and pulling out into the road.

**

* * *

**

A/N: I listened to Please Take Me Home by Blink-182 on repeat when I was writing this chapter, and may incorporate it into the plotline

****** Awesome song – gotta see Blink live if it's the last thing I do. Which it hopefully wont be. OH SNAP ;D. Reviews and shizz muchos appreciated. Sorry it's a bit shorter than the others...**


	4. Chapter 4

"Oliver! Where are we going?" Miley had let Oliver drive, and was now beginning to regret it as he was being elusive. "Oliver? Please tell me, you know I hate suprises." Oliver chuckled. "You love suprises, Miles. And trust me, when we get there, you might not want to jet off to Paris." Miley was checking her phone again and again, looking for cheap flights. "Stop it." Oliver grabbed at her phone, watching her expression turn to joking annoyance from the corner of his eye. "Hey, drive, fool!" Oliver laughed. It was so easy being with Miley. "Okay, shut your eyes." Miley obliged.

"Can I open them yet?" Miley mumbled, her voice muffled by her still-damp sleeves. "No." Oliver pulled over and jumped out. He walked around to Miley's door, opened it and took her hand away from her face slowly. "Keep your eyes closed." He then guided her along the road and up the steps to his house. Miley felt the familiar ground under her feet but couldn't place it. Oliver hummed loudly to block out the turning of his house key in the door and led Miley up the stairs to his bedroom. "Okay, open." Miley pulled her remaining hand from her face. "Well, Oliver, I'm not that kind of girl!" She dropped the innuendo into the conversation and flopped onto Oliver's bed. It smelt of cleanliness and fabric softener.

Oliver dropped to his chest and began to root under his bed. Miley's eyelids were closed and they fluttered gently whenever Oliver made a noise. She could tell he was looking for something. "Aha!" Oliver announced. He pulled out a box, and laid it on the bed next to Miley. She sat up immediately and pulled the lid off the box, which was already pushed down hard due to the large amount of stuff. It immediately spilled out. "Oliver, what is all this?"

"The Hannah Montana stuff. Two years of excessive fandom doesn't just disappear over night." Miley began rooting through the box. "Woah! Ticket stubs, water bottles, is that my _hair_?" Oliver rubbed his neck anxiously. "I always wondered how it was such a dark brown." Miley grinned at him. "And now you know." She continued to look, a smile spreading across her face. "I can't believe you kept all this stuff!" She exclaimed, holding up a photo of Hannah Montana and Oliver at a meet-and-greet. "What did Lilly say about it?" Oliver began to fiddle with a book on his desk, and mumbled "She doesn't know. I never told her, and she never mentions when I wanted to become Mr. Montana."

Miley was almost at the bottom of the box now, and she found another crumpled photo, this one of her as Miley and Oliver on a ride at Disneyworld, hands clasped, faces alight with fun. "Wait… why is this in here?" She straightened it out and looked closely at it, trying to link it to Hannah Montana. "When you told me you were Hannah, I came home and lay on my bed for two hours staring at that photo, trying to sort out my thoughts. I don't think I ever have." He sat glumly on the bed.

Miley pushed the box to the floor and reached over to touch Oliver's cheek, and then leant across to kiss it gently. "What about Lilly?" Oliver cut in, turning his cheek away guiltily. Miley suddenly remembered that the story wasn't over. "Eh. I'll set her up with Robert Pattinson." Oliver laughed unwillingly, and Miley started laughing. Soon they were rolling around, tears streaming down their face uncontrollably from the hilarity of it all.


	5. Chapter 5

TWO WEEKS LATER

Miley and Oliver were sitting on a towel on the beach, sharing nachos. Lilly was coming onto the beach, but she saw them and stopped in her tracks. They hadn't spoken since Joanie's party, but there was beginning to be a small recovery between the friends, since Lilly's eyes no longer filled up with tears at the sight of them. Miley instinctively smiled at Lilly, before realisation dawned upon her and the guilt fell down upon her again. To Miley's surprise, Lilly smiled back and went to talk to Jackson.

"Hey, Oliver! What's that all about?" Miley sharply nudged Oliver in the side, and he dropped his nacho in the sand. "Oi! Wait! Ten second rule!" He picked the nacho up, and saw it was covered in sand. Shrugging, he brought it to his lips, and Miley whacked him in the back of his head so he dropped it again. "G-R-O-S-S!" Miley then pointed at Lilly and Jackson who were laughing and flirting, their heads close together. "Woah." Oliver observed. "How do you feel about that?" He rolled onto his side to look closely at Miley's face, but her emotions were indistinguishable. "I think… I'm okay with it. Are you?" Oliver blinked. "I think it's all working out. Maybe we should have a peace picnic… go offer them some nachos, Miles!" Reluctantly Miley stretched out and grabbed the nachos. "Here goes… you stay here."

"Why?"  
"Because you crushed Lilly's heart like a bug. I just helped."

"…Fair enough."

Miley approached Lilly, put the nachos on the bar and slid onto the stool next to Lilly. "I saved the guacamole part. I know it's your favourite." Lilly raised her eyebrows. "You know what else was my favourite? Oliver. He was my favourite BOYFRIEND!" Fire burned in Lilly's eyes, and her hands shook. She got off the stool and crossed her arms. Miley, shocked, looked up at Lilly. Suddenly they both began to laugh, and hug. "I'm sorry…" "It's okay…" "I printed out Robert Pattinson's number for you!" "I made out with your brother!"

…**the end. **


End file.
